Bowser's Birthday Bash
by Dark McCloud
Summary: The origional bad boys of Nintendo all get invited to Bowser's birthday party! what happens? read on to find out.


Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Bowser's Birthday Bash  
  
~*~  
  
It was just a normal day in the land of Mario. Bowser was thoroughly enjoying himself shooting spitballs at the nearest toadstool and laughing his head off when it didn't know what hit him.  
  
Bowser- Ah, the joy of torturing poor innocent and annoying toadstools. This is the life! But I have the strangest feeling I'm forgetting something...  
  
Bowser pulled out his calender of events.  
  
Bowser- Let's see...I fried Mario yesterday, took over the world the day before, had lunch with the boys on Tuesday...  
  
Bowser thought for a moment.   
  
Bowser- Mommy! What's today?  
Bowser's Mommy- Happy Birthday!  
Bowser- Its my birthday? Yay! Mommy! Can I have a party?  
Bowser's Mommy- Of course.  
Bowser- And a cake?  
Bowser's Mommy- Chocolate.  
Bowser- Yay! I have to invite the boys!   
  
Bowser went off to his room and slammed the door. The walls were covered with posters of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Yoshi. The posters also had targets drawn on them and various sized darts in the centers of the targets.  
  
Bowser- Lets see...I'll send an invitation to...  
  
Bowser spent the next hour writing out and mailing invitations.  
  
~Later that day...~  
  
Bowser- Mommy! Are they here yet?  
Bowser's Mommy- Not yet son. They'll be arriving soon.  
Bowser- *waits five seconds* Now are they here?  
  
There was a knock at the door. Bowser threw it open joyfully. And I mean throw.  
  
Bowser- That's the fifth door this week. Hiya Ganondorf!  
Ganondorf- Sup Bowsa? I hear it's your b-day!  
Bowser- Come in, come in! The others'll be here soon.  
(A/N- Ganondorf is one of the villains from The Legend of Zelda)  
  
The doorbell rang again. This time, Giovanni walked in.  
(A/N- Giovanni is a bad guy from Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow)  
  
Giovanni- Greetings and salutations!  
Bowser- WASSUP?!  
Ganondorf- WASSUP?!  
Giovanni- WASSUP?!  
  
Andross was the next to arrive and after a few minutes, K.Rool eventually came.  
(A/N- Andross is from Star Foxx and K.Rool is from Donkey Kong)  
  
Andross- Hey Bowser! Happy Birthday!  
K.Rool- Hi everyone!  
Bowser- Now that everyone's here, what do we do first? Eat? Take over the world? Go to a museum and break all the valuable artifacts?  
Everyone- Lets go to the museum!   
Bowser- OK! Anyone know where one is?  
Everyone- *clueless*  
Ganondorf- Why don't you check the phone book?  
  
Bowser runs off and grabs a phone book.  
  
Bowser- Lets see...the nearest museum is...  
  
In a matter of minutes all the bad guys were at a museum.  
  
Andross- Lets go!  
  
Bowser and K.Rool broke down the door. All the bad guys grabbed random artifacts and began throwing them around. Ganondorf began drawing mustaches on the portraits and Giovanni began painting the statues with large pink polkadots. After everything in the museum was broken, ruined, or otherwise not normal, the bad guys went back to Bowser's house.  
  
Bowser- Lets eat!  
Everyone- OK!  
  
They all grabbed the cake and began to shove it in their large traps. After about three seconds...  
  
Ganondorf- Omigod! I ate too much! I have to get rid of it!  
  
Ganondorf ran into the nearest bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Giovanni- Ganondork's bulimic. Who knew?  
Ganondorf- *through door* Its GANONDORF! No one who was created in the land of the sushi, the sumo, and the samurai, not to mention Hello Kitty, will call me Ganondork and get away with it!  
K.Rool- He likes Hello Kitty?   
Ganondorf- You got a problem with that you oversized alligator?  
K.Rool- Its crocodile Mr Ruff-Tuff-Cream-Puff!  
Ganondorf- What's the diff?  
K.Rool- *goes on long lecture on the differences between alligators and crocodiles*  
  
Ganondorf came out of the bathroom with his mouth stuffed full. He spat it out in the middle of the floor.  
  
Andross- Ewww. What's that green stuff?   
Ganondorf- The last time I saw something like that was when Link decided to use my red carpet as a Kleenex. (A/N- Link is the hero in The Legend of Zelda)  
  
All of the sudden, Yoshi appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Yoshi- Mmmm Mmmm meloney goodness!  
  
Yoshi picked up the green thing, which was apparently a honeydew melon, and popped it into its wide open trap.  
  
Yoshi- *peace sign* Do the dew!  
Bowser- WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KEEPING FRUIT IN MY TOILET?!  
Yoshi- But the refrigerator, oven, washing machine, and bathtub are already ful.  
Bowser- What's in the bathtub? I know there's my laundry in the washing machine, a cake in the oven, and the fridge is packed with food, but the bathtub...?  
Giovanni- I'll go check. The green blob is probably hallucinating. He's Schizophrenic you know.  
  
Giovanni walked up the stairs and opened the bathroom door.  
  
Giovanni- AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Its scary!  
Bowser- *hears oven timer go off* Yay! The cake's done! Yoshi, you can stay if you want.  
Yoshi- Yay! Is it chocolate cake?  
Andross- Yeah!  
Yoshi- My fave!  
Bowser- Me too!  
Ganondorf- Me three!  
Andross- Me four!  
K.Rool- Me five!  
Giovanni- I prefer vanilla...  
Everyone- *glare*  
Giovanni- I mean chocolate's the best cake in the world! I could live one it!  
Bowser- Now you're gettin it!  
  
Bowser grabbed the cake from the oven and everyone started pigging out.  
  
Ganondorf- *runs to bathroom*  
Andross- There he goes again...  
Ganondorf- *high-pitched girlish scream* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf came running into the room, scared as ever.  
  
Ganondorf- It was scary! Veeeeeeeeery scary. I saw...Princess Peach...uh...um...  
K.Rool- Spit it out.  
Ganondorf- In the bathtub!  
Yoshi- That's right. I remember now! It was Peach in the bathtub.   
Bowser- Well, she's in for a little surprise....  
  
Bowser went down to the basement and turned off the hot water heater.  
  
Bowser- Now, while Peachie chills out, lets play the pinata!   
Everyone- Yay!  
  
Everyone went out into the backyard where a pinata that looked like Toad hung from a tree. Bowser held a large stick.  
  
Bowser- Just remember. No fire breath. Remember last year?  
K.Rool- Yeah. We melted the chocolate by accident.  
Bowser- OK, someone blindfold me!  
  
Ganondorf tied a scarf around Bowser's eyes.   
  
Bowser- *starts punching at random in the air*  
  
After a few more swipes, Bowser hits the pinata. The candy all falls out.  
  
Everyone- *scrambles for the candy*  
  
A few minutes later, everyone has been stuffed full of candy.  
  
Bowser- Now what?  
Andross- Let's open presents!  
Bowser- Yay!  
  
Bowser begins ripping at the first package.   
  
Bowser- It's from Andross! Yay! I always wanted to fly an Airwing!  
Andross- I'm waiting for Foxx to find out it's gone.  
  
Bowser opens the next package, from Ganondorf.  
  
Bowser- A new bomb! Now I can blow up the castle! Mwhahahahahahah!  
  
Bowser continued to rip open packages, reveling a pokéball from Giovanni, a new fuzzy teddy bear from K.Rool, and a melon from Yoshi.  
  
Bowser- Thanks everyone! :)  
Everyone- Your welcome!  
Bowser- Lets go blow up Mario's tube with the new bomb! And we can fire random missiles from the Airwing at the palace!  
Everyone- Yeah!  
Yoshi- Yeah! Boo! Hiss! DWM!  
Ganondorf- DWM?  
Yoshi- Down With Mario.  
Andross- I thought you were his pet dino thing?  
Yoshi- No I'm just pretending so I can catch him off guard and destroy him!  
  
Everyone piles into the Airwing and it takes off.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Bowser- OK! Now Mario'll have fun getting out of his pipe tomorrow!  
Everyone- Great party Bowser!  
Bowser- Thanks! Don't forget about your favors!  
  
Bowser gives everyone a large bag containing much candy and a bundle of dynamite.  
  
Everyone- Yay! Now we can get high on sugar!  
Bowser- Yeah!  
  
The next morning, everyone wakes up at Bowser's house with very bad migraines.  
  
Bowser- Too...much...sugar...  
Yoshi- We should take today off.  
Ganondorf- Yeah but then we'll have to work overtime tomorrow.  
Andross- And our paychecks will be severely decreased.  
K.Rool- And Giovanni needs to get to the circus before it goes out of town so that he can get more ugly suits.  
Giovanni- You dissin my style?  
Bowser- And so concludes the best party every.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Did you like it? Review! Please?   
  
Oh yeah, and just one more thing. Just so you can't say I didn't say so...  
  
Andross, Foxx, and the Airwing- Star Foxx  
Link and Ganondorf- The Legend of Zelda  
K.Rool- Donkey Kong  
Giovanni- Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow  
Pokéballs- Pokémon Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Crystal  
Peach, Mario, Mario's pipe, Yoshi, and Bowser- Mario  
Chocolate cake- The Pillsbury Doughboy  
Bowser's Mommy- Me [He must have a mommy! I mean where did he come from? An egg from outer space?! (no I think that was Yoshi)]  
  
Review please! Buh-bye! :)  
  
Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Star Foxx, and Donkey Kong all © to Nintendo.  
  
"Bowser's Birthday Bash" © Kitti the Dragon Girl 


End file.
